1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system, method and a computer program product regarding mechanisms and methods that assist visually impaired people to navigate in a safe manner without colliding with objects or other people in their path.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Conventionally, visually impaired people (e.g., blind people) use various tools to assist them in navigating through their daily lives. For example, a mechanism commonly used is a long stick to tap in front of them to identify obstacles while they are walking. However, depending upon the environment in which the impaired person navigates, the probability of collision with a stationary as well as a non-stationary object increases dramatically. This can lead to a very unpleasing experience for the impaired person.
Further, impaired persons do not benefit from visual clues for detecting objects in their path and frequently depend on other people for assistance. Also, if the stick used for navigation by the impaired person is somehow misplaced, it leaves the impaired person in a state of helplessness wherein either the person depends upon assistance from other people to locate the stick or is faced with the challenging task of locating the stick by himself through a trail and error process.